bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Norik
Norik was a Toa of Fire who became the leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. He was mutated into a Rahaga, but was later mutated back. History Toa Norik's life as a Toa and previously as a Matoran was unknown. It is known that he was a member of another Toa team. During this period, Norik's Toa Team was forced to merge with another Toa Team to battle a number of Rahi. From this alliance, Norik met a Toa of Psionics named Varian and the two began to work together, managing to overwhelm the Rahi. Following the merging of the two Toa Teams, the other members of the groups decided to stay merged due to Norik and Varian's effectiveness in battle when together. However, Varian was eventually captured by "Lurker" and "Gatherer" then placed in a Stasis Tube. He was selected specially by the Brotherhood of Makuta to become the leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team, on the merit of his previous accomplishments. Like all other Toa Hagah, he was endowed with metallic armor, a spear, and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. His now-former team presented him on his leave with a Kanohi Pehkui as a badge of honor to himself and a previous hero. Toa Hagah As a Toa Hagah, Norik now faced threats to Teridax like a Hoto bug invasion and the malfunctioning "Fohrok". The victories of his team caused Norik to become confident, and thus take a risk when they discovered the Brotherhood was corrupted and had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii. Norik led his team into the Destral Fortress and defeated Teridax, and took back the Mask of Light and the Makoki Stones. Following their success, Norik went on a mission while Iruini had decided to quit the team in favor of fighting reoccurring threats rather than large threats. Unfortunately, Gaaki, Bomonga, Kualus, and Pouks were captured by Roodaka and taken to Destral. This prompted Norik to seek out a temporary alliance with Iruini and rescue them. They discovered by now that the Brotherhood had amassed an army of Visorak and Exo-Toa, planning now to harm the Matoran and conquer other lands. They fought through these armies, and the Dark Hunter guardians there, including Nidhiki and Krekka, only to discover their allies had been mutated into Toa Hagah/Rahkshi fusions by Roodaka, who dubbed them "Rahaga", a combination of 'Ra'hkshi and Toa 'Haga'h. Roodaka confronted Norik and Iruini and mutated them into Rahaga as well. She allowed them to flee and ordered the Visorak not to pursue them, as they were no longer a threat, or so she perceived. Rahaga After their transformation, the Rahaga began to despair, thinking they could no longer do anything useful. Norik, however, inspired them to be hopeful, and they set about helping the lands invaded by the Brotherhood's Visorak hordes. They also began searching for a legendary Rahi called Keetongu. The Rahaga eventually traveled to Metru Nui and met up with the Toa Hordika in order to help free the Matoran. Norik later went with Vakama to search for airship parts. They eventually arrived at Vakama's forge, and Vakama, out of frustration after not finding some airship parts he had made, threw a weakness Kanoka at the wall. The section was destroyed, and a small compartment was revealed. It was here that Vakama discovered a Toa Disk with Nuhrii's Kanohi on it. He then realized that Nuhrii was the one who was to become Toa Metru of Fire, and not him. They then went to Toa Lhikan's old home, where Vakama found a tablet Lhikan had carved his final statement before becoming a Turaga. He passed it to Norik, and the Rahaga read about how Lhikan had wanted the Great Disk finders to become Toa, but that his heart had chosen Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Nuju, Onewa, and Matau to become the Toa Metru. They left soon after, and found several Visorak heading across their webbing for Le-Metru. They eventually arrived at a Le-Metru airship hanger, the location of Matau and Iruini. Nokama, Nuju, and Onewa had also arrived at this point, and together they drove back the Visorak that were invading the hanger. Eventually, the team and their newest ally, the Tahtorak, had arrived at a tower used by the Visorak. The assault had gone well at first, until the Visorak began to gain the upper hand. Nuju and Onewa then began to raise a wall of Ice and Stone around the tower, knowing that the Visorak, like most other Rahi, hated confinement. Eventually, the battle was over, and by the time the Toa released the Visorak trapped inside the tower, there were only about one dozen Boggarak left. The Toa then began working on repairing what they would call the "Tower of Toa." Toa Vakama eventually succumbed to his bestial side and captured all the Rahaga except Norik, delivering them to Sidorak, king of the Visorak. Norik and the remaining Toa finally managed to find Keetongu, and persuaded him to help them. During the final battle, Norik freed the other Rahaga and Vakama saw the error of his ways, disbanding the hordes. The now-cured Toa Metru then took the Matoran to safety, and, while waiting for them to return, the Rahaga helped Turaga Dume in repairing the city. One thousand years later, the Rahaga were turned back into Toa by Roodaka, who was in the custody of the Toa Nuva. Toa Hagah Again The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters. Toa Iruini said, "I spent one thousand years as a Rahaga- Now i'm back in action and I love it." Using his Mask of Quick Travel, he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that the Shadowed One was on the ship, along with Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She was flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four-armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik took her on, and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit in the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah nod their heads except Gaaki. The mission is to find Teridax. Gaaki says, "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final stages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri got on edge after they said, "We are here to destroy your most important building." After that the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualus used his Mask of Rahi Control. A huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. But the monster Toa Kualus used to have under control was on a rampage. It erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri stopped fighting and went to stop the giant beast. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beasts feared fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu through the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga at max size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could read. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, and the Toa Hagah were given an illusion where they had defeated Teridax. However, Tren Krom, in the body of Lewa, eventually freed them from this illusion. He later escaped the Matoran Universe and is now living on Spherus Magna. After Kopaka spoke with Toa Gaaki, the Toa Team went in search of the Toa Mahri, who had fallen under the influence of a strange gold being. Personality Norik appeared to be utterly fearless, preferring to lead by doing rather than talking. He was also good at inspiring others. His fluid movements and soothing voice allowed him to charm reptilian Rahi. Norik also didn't like lying so he wouldn't do so if he could help it. Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Norik possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. These powers were fully granted to him as a Toa of Fire. As a Toa of Fire, Norik could create, control, and absorb heat and flame. When he was mutated into a Rahaga, Norik lost access to his Fire powers, but regained them upon being transformed back. Norik's Kanohi was a Pehkui, which let him shrink to a minimum height of six inches while still maintaining his original level of strength. His Pehkui was carved in the shape of a Noble Kiril, though in honor of someone other than Turaga Dume. Norik's main Toa Tool was a Lava Spear, which could focus his elemental flame powers, as well as shoot a stream of lava. He also carried a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and his Rhotuka spinners could slow down a target. As a Rahaga, Norik used a Rahaga staff and Snare Rhotuka, which bound the target in ropes of energy. Set Information Toa *Toa Norik was released in 2005. It was a Special Edition Set. *Toa Norik's set number is 8763 and had 55 pieces. *His set was released as a Walmart exclusive and was also sold with Toa Iruini. *His Toa set was originally planned to be Toa Dume, but this idea was dropped in favor of being a Toa Hagah. Rahaga *Rahaga Norik was released in 2005. *Rahaga Norik's set number is 4877 and had 28 pieces. *He carried a part of Turahk's Staff of Fear. Appearances *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' de:Norik pl:Norik fi:Norik Category:2008